Luis did 29 fewer jumping jacks than William around noon. Luis did 6 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did William do?
Solution: Luis did 6 jumping jacks, and William did 29 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $6 + 29$ jumping jacks. He did $6 + 29 = 35$ jumping jacks.